You
by Orz QUEEN OF RANDOMNESS Orz
Summary: The you that I waited for...NejiTentenSasuke love triangle Oneshot. My "first" fic, so please R&R, thank you Rated for character marriage, to be safe i just noticed some minor typos sorry!


Hihi~

This is my "first" fanfiction. I am still working on some other fanfiction projects, but since this is a one-shot, I'll be posting it first. Please R&R~ ^^ Thank you~

-Tainted

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to the great Masashi Kishimoto~ Not me ^^

Recommended story width would be 1/2~ it looks better that way :D

Oh yea, if you listen to Big Bang or Marilyn Manson, you might find a couple sentences in here that sound familiar. ^^ Credits to them for inspiring the idea :]

* * *

I had been waiting so long for the "you" that I came to love. You had promised so much. Afraid to keep my hopes so high, afraid they would fall so far, but I can't help but trust you so. When you came, it was not as I had expected. Why did you change so much? Was it the years so long, the distance so far? You've moved on, surrounded by friends. Do you even think of me now? I am you're best friend, or was. Who is that girl that you're laughing with? I wonder if you even remember me...The time's we've laughed, the tears we've cried. Do you remember? All the love in this world, wasted away.

"Tenten?"

It's too late now, I've stepped through that door. I'm sick of wondering of what might have been, could have been. I've decided as well, to move on. Erase all these heartbreaking memories. Wipe these tears away. Paste on a smile.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry to have kept you waiting. Shall we?"

"Anything for you, Tenten."

Revenge, so sweet. I swore to forgot, but I haven't. So I've decided to turn things around and make some use of that manifesting regret. Seeing your face on the cover of the "Most influencial and hansome bachelors", month after month. I've invited you to a wedding, you see? He's so much like you, only he tastes so much sweeter. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure you know him. You two were rivals since Day 01. Fighting over the "genius/prodigy" title. Competing for the best grades. He treats me so much better than you ever did. I want you to know, that I've never quite gotten over you, but I've erased your face now, and replaced it with another. I hope you don't mind, but he just kicked you off the most beloved seat in my heart.

Dear Neji,

You've been invited to Tenten and Sasuke's wedding. You know where to go. Please come on Nov. 6th at 2:00 PM. The ceremony will start 30 minutes later once all the guests have arrived. Thank you, and we hope you can come.

Tenten and Sasuke Uchiha

The paper dropped onto the floor. Tenten? The girl with no last name? Tenten? The girl with the tradmark buns on her head, causing her to resemble a panda? Her? My best friend that I haven't seen, ever since that day? So much has happened, I admit that I've forgotten about her. I left for Japan to continue on my uncle's business. I promised to come back soon, but I realized upon arriving in Japan that I would have no time for that. Months passed, she must have been frantic. A year later, my uncle in his 80's now, arranged a party where I would meet other influencial and rich women to find my future "partner". He also invited Tenten. That day, I was surrounded, my mind barely processing the fact that a familiar girl in buns, walking through the door. She stood there staring at me for about 5 minutes. Finally catching my attention, but it was too late. Tenten was here, now she's gone and out of reach.

The fragile looking piece of paper that held the information to the wedding remained on the floor.

The day before the wedding, Tenten looked somewhat nervous. Afterwards, Sakura, her bridesmaid, reported Tenten pacing back and forth in the prepping room on the day of the wedding. I wonder what was up.

Today is the "big day"! How come I'm so nervous? Is that normal? I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know much about how a bride normally feels. I suddenly think of Neji. Strange, how I can think of him now, feeling nothing. It is time, I wonder if he'll come.

Walking down the aisle beside my father, I see his back in front of me. Those broad shoulders that I used to admire. I smile, knowing that my revenge will soon be complete. I tear my eyes away from those pearly orbs and focus on the handsome dark haired boy that looks like a fallen angel, waiting for me at the podium. I know he's looking at me, I can feel it. I smirk to myself, knowing I've finally gotten all I've ever wanted. I've accomplished my goal. Now what? Now I just sit back and enjoy the rest of my life, chasing after the dreams of what I want to be.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Tenten to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Tenten, take Uchiha Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"If any of you have any objections, please state so now, or forever hold your peace."

I looked at Neji, only to find an empty seat. In the back, a door quietly closed shut."

"None? Then I declare you, Sasuke Uchiha, and Tenten, husband and wife."

End.

* * *

Once again, I'd love comments and suggestions, so type away :] It's my first fic I'm posting online, so if there's anywhere I can further improve on, please tell me ^^ Thank you~

And yes, my other fic is a bit dead...Probably won't work on it again until ouran does something =3=

I'm currently working on a tentenxsasuke and a tentenxneji one, but I'm a bit stuck.

Also, if you could, please also tell me your favorite tenten pairing along with ur comment~ it'll be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
